¿Me recuerdas?
by Mel.2004
Summary: SECUELA DE "UN NUEVO COMIENZO" Zuko, hijo de Korra y el general Iroh, comienza su entrenamiento como el nuevo Avatar. El destino le preparara la oportunidad que nunca tuvo. Conocer a su padre, quien no tiene idea de su existencia. ¿Que sucederá? Rating T para capitulos posteriores.


**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

Advertencia: Esta historia es una continuación de "Un nuevo comienzo". Si no la has leído recomiendo que lo hagas, ya que ambas están conectadas

Capítulo I

Amanecía en Ciudad Republica y junto con las demás personas de la Ciudad, el joven Zuko se levanto de su cama.  
Estaba emocionado, no era un día como cualquier otro. Hoy empezaría su entrenamiento como Avatar.  
El joven entro corriendo a la cocina. Casi cae al suelo por tropezarse con sus propios pies, una ráfaga de viento que el mismo creo evito tal situación.  
A pesar de que ya había practicado todos los elementos, no podía dejar de sorprenderse cuando usaba un elemento que no sea el fuego, el cual ya dominaba por nacimiento.  
-¡Zuko! – grito una voz que reconocía muy bien. Se dio media vuelta para observar a su madre – toma las cosas con calma, no queremos que te lastimes en tu primer día de entrenamiento.  
-Lo siento mama – dijo algo avergonzado - ¿Empezamos?  
La joven de ojos azules no pudo evitar reír ante el entusiasmo de su hijo. Su carácter le recordaba a ella cuando era el Avatar. Ninguno de los dos eran muy pacientes, eso estaba claro.  
-Tranquilo, primero debemos desayunar.  
-Esta bien.

Zuko se sentó a esperar que su madre termine de cocinar. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, ambos disfrutaron de una sabrosa comida. Las habilidades de Korra en la cocina habían mejorado mucho a lo largo de esos años. Su madre siempre le contaba las anécdotas de su horrible comida y el joven agradecía de no existir en esa época para vivir ese momento.

Cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron al jardín a entrenar.  
-¿Estas listo?  
-Si  
Si bien Zuko siempre pudo dominar el fuego control, también sabía pelear y defenderse sin este. Su madre, al no dominar ningún elemento, siempre trato de entrenarlo de esa forma. Tenía muchas ventajas. Asami junto con su madre, lo habían instruido en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y Mako lo ayudaba con su fuego control.  
-Antes de empezar quiero que sepas en que te estás metiendo hijo – dijo su madre mirándolo a los ojos – todo será muy distinto ahora. Una vez que la gente te reconozcas tendrás misiones importantes. También debes saber cómo decirle a nuestros amigos que eres el Avatar. No pueden saber la historia completa, debemos actuar como si lo hubieras descubierto hace poco.  
-Lo sé mama, estoy de acuerdo con todo eso. Tu dijiste que confías en mi para mantener el collar a salvo- dijo mientras metía su mano debajo de su camiseta y sacaba una cadena larga con un dije azul en la punta.  
-Y confió en ti, pero por otra parte ya sé cómo es ser el Avatar. Un mundo nuevo se abre ante ti, quiero que estés preparado.  
-Lo estoy, tranquila.  
-Esta bien. Comencemos con tu elemento opuesto. Agua.

El entrenamiento duro un par de horas. Fue duro por tratarse de su elemento opuesto de nacimiento, pero al finalizar Zuko pudo realizar cosas básicas como trasladar una pequeña medida de agua de un recipiente a otro.  
El joven se recostó sobre el césped mientras suspiraba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que seria así de duro. Habían gastado un par de horas solo para lograr trasladar agua de un recipiente a otro. Si estaba exhausto con eso, no quería imaginarse lo que vendría luego.  
-Esto es más difícil de lo que imagine.  
-Tranquilo – dijo su madre sentándose a su lado – recuerda que es tu elemento opuesto, se supone que deber costar más. Yo tarde mucho tiempo en dominar el aire control. Es un gran avance. Debes descansar.  
-Hoy vendrá a cenar Kyra. ¿Crees que es el momento para decirle que soy el Avatar?  
-No lo sé hijo. Es tu novia, debe saberlo. Tú decidirás el momento apropiado.

Zuko aprovecho el hecho de que su madre haya ido a comprar comida al centro para encerrarse en su habitación.  
Todo era nuevo para él, pero no podía decepcionar a su madre.  
El sonido de la puerta lo obligo a pararse y abrirla. Su novia entro rápidamente y le dio un beso.  
-Kyra – dijo el joven sonriendo – que sorpresa.  
-Pensé en venir antes. Ya sabes como es mi padre, no podremos acercarnos mucho durante la cena. Tu madre estaba por salir así que me abrió la puerta.

* * *

Ya faltaba poco para la cena cuando Korra decidió hablar con su hijo. Lo llamo para hablar en privado ya que el aun estaba con su novia.  
-Zuko, te noto algo nervioso.  
-Estoy bien, es solo que me decidí. Hoy les diré a todos que soy el Avatar.  
-Es tu decisión, recuerda que todo irá bien. Siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte – le respondió dándole un abrazo.  
-Gracias mama – dijo el joven para luego retirarse.

La morena se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de preparar todo. En el momento justo, alguien llamo a la puerta. Korra la abrió para recibir a sus amigos.  
-Hola, pasen.  
Korra saludo a Asami, Mako y Bolin. Luego los dirigió a la sala de estar para conversar.  
-¿Dónde está Kyra? – pregunto Mako.  
Todos en la sala se miraron evitando reírse. Pronto comenzaría una escena de celos de Mako a su hija. Sería una situación muy divertida.  
Por obra de los espíritus, en ese preciso momento aparecieron Zuko y Kyra.  
-Hola papa, mama, tío Bo – dijo la joven.  
Zuko hizo lo mismo. Cuando saludo a Mako, este hizo sus típicas bromas como mirarlo fijamente.  
-Oh vamos Mako, no empieces de nuevo – le reprocharon su esposa y Korra al mismo tiempo.  
Todos comenzaron a reír.

* * *

Cuando la cena termino, Zuko le dirigió una mirada a su madre, la cual entendió perfectamente.  
-Escuchen todos – dijo la morena parándose de su asiento – mi hijo tiene algo que decirles.  
El joven de ojos celestes estaba más nervioso que nuca. Temblando aun, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a hablar.  
-Yo… quiero darles una noticia a todos.  
Todos los presentes le dirigieron la mirada, cosa que aumento su nerviosismo.

El joven lentamente comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir.  
Con tanta mala suerte, la alfombra de la sala se engancho en sus pies, provocando que el joven fuera directo al piso. Instintivamente hizo lo mismo que por la mañana. Realizo aire control para evitar chocar contra el suelo.  
No fue hasta que miro a todos, que entendió lo que había hecho. Al menos no necesitaría hablarles ahora.  
-Zuko, tú hiciste….. – comenzó a decir Mako.  
-Aire control – completo Kyra.  
En ese momento Korra entro en acción para salvar a su hijo de esa situación.  
-Eso es lo que quería decirles. No encontrábamos las palabras para hacerlo. Zuko es el Avatar.  
Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para abrazarlo y felicitarlos. No podían creer que alguien cercano a ellos sea el Avatar.  
Su novia se acerco y lo beso.  
-Ahora soy el Avatar, no puedes oponerte a mi – dijo el joven bromeando mientras miraba a Mako.  
Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír. Zuko se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la noticia, todo seguía igual que antes. Largo un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

El general Iroh se despertó saltando de su cama. Su respiración estaba agitada y una gota de sudor cayó por su frente.  
Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al espejo. Ya no era joven. Estaba llegando a los cincuenta años. Un par de canas ya eran visibles en sus cabellos negros, así como también un par de arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.  
-Iroh – llamo una voz.  
El general se dio media vuelta para observar a Shei, su mujer. La había despertado.  
-Tranquila – dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente – solo tuve una pesadilla.  
-Vuelve a la cama.  
El general cumplió con el pedido de su esposa, pero no podía volver a dormir. Le había mentido a Shei, no había tenido una pesadilla, pero si un sueño que lo altero. Luego de casi dieciséis años, volvió a tener ese sueño. Al principio recordaba todo, el estaba en su oficina cuando alguien entraba de repente. Con los años los detalles se fueron perdiendo. Pero había uno que siempre estaba. **Otra vez había soñado con la joven de ojos azules.**

* * *

_Hola a todos. Les comento que estoy enferma y falte al colegio, así que decidí aprovechar para continuar mi historia "Los golpes del amor". No se en que momento sucedió, pero pronto me encontré escribiendo la continuación de "Un nuevo comienzo"  
Es algo nuevo para mi, así que les pido un poco de paciencia para armar bien la historia. En verdad espero que genere el miso impacto que la anterior._


End file.
